The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin and more particularly, to a sanitary napkin or a menstruation pad for absorbing menstrual discharge.
Conventional sanitary napkins with a pair of wings generally have an adhesive zone provided on a lower surface of each wing as well as a separator applied onto the adhesive zone. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. Hei6-26833 discloses a sanitary napkin wherein, after a pair of wings have been folded back onto a topsheet of the napkin, transversely opposite end portions of a strip of separator are applied to an adhesive zone of each wing.
In the separator of the above-mentioned napkin, a wearer often peels one end portion of the separator off one wing with her one hand and then peels the other end portion of the separator off the other wing with her other hand, when she peels the separator off the wings in their extending direction. Shifting the hand from one end portion to the other end portion of the separator in this manner is troublesome for every wearer. In addition, the end portion of the separator which has been peeled off one wing may often stick again to the wing during operation of shifting the hand from one end portion to the other end portion of the separator and thereby increases troublesomeness.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to eliminate the conventional troublesomeness.